


Reassurance

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Caring, Complete, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Male Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Spoilers, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Magnus deserved to hear about Anne-Britt from him, instead of Holgersson.





	Reassurance

"Magnus, it's Kurt."

"Oh, hey, Kurt, I was just thinking about calling you. How're Nyberg and Anne-Britt ? You haven't driven them crazy yet, I hope."

"Nope, they are, were sane last time I talked to them."

"Were ? Did something happen, are they all right ?"

"Nyberg's fine, but Anne-Brit's in a bad way. It's my fault, really. She wouldn't have gone over the fence if I hadn't insisted on going in without a warrant. We were at what I thought was our suspect's house and he'd had these two German Shepards chained in the back yard. One of them was loose and it tried to bite me, I told Anne-Britt to go back to the car but she didn't, couldn't really, since the other one broke its chain then. She shot them and the guy came out of his work shop and h-he hit her in the head with a sledge hammer."

"God. I..., She's going to be okay, right ?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Hospital said she's going to recover, eventually, but she's in a coma right now. I thought you should hear it from me, instead of Holgersson."

"Um, well, I-I definitely appreciate it. I'll just wrap up this case I'm on and get down there as soon as I can. Say, you wouldn't feel like having a drink sometime, would you ?"

"I think it'd do me some good. Should I invite Nyberg too ?"

"I don't see why not. At the least I'll know you two are fine. I've got to go, but I'll call you to hash out the details when I land, yeah ?"

"Here I thought you young people were all about texting. All joking aside, calling's fine. See you later, Magnus."

"Later, Kurt."


End file.
